


try, try again

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bisexuality, Body Worship, Creampie, Frottage, Genderbending, Grinding, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takumi couldn't seem to care less about his husband's interest in various elixir's and magic, until he's woken one night with a panic because something went wrong.His husband is now his wife, but what's a mistake without a lesson to learn from.





	try, try again

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some female takumi fics so here

Takumi didn't care much for his husband often dabbling in magic, whether finding a way to make elixirs or practicing any tome he could get his hands on, the archer not finding it in him to protest with the way Leo's chocolate eyes burst with excitement and light when those things made him happy.

 

 

It was true, Takumi couldn't bring his love to stop, until he woke one night to gentle hands shaking his shoulders, the figure looking not much different, (but not exactly the same) as his Leo.  The bed seemed chilled with the lack of bodyheat pressed against him, silver eyelashes fluttering and shielding his amber orbs from the moonlight drifting through the curtains and candle flames dancing in the soft breeze.

 

 

"Takumi— wake up."  Came the hushed voice from his love, barely audible as his eyelids fluttered back closed, chest heaving with a deep sigh and a shake of his head, hair lightly tangled from his continuous stirring and shifts against the bedsheets during the night, having had Leo in his arms when he had first fallen asleep.  One of the few nights the blond had allowed their positions to be switched and lay against his chest, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

 

 

"It's important.  Takumi, get up."  Was a near growl, causing the prince to open one of his eyed and raise a brow curiously, reaching out to take the blond's hand, noticing that it was oddly soft to the touch and his voice not as deep once he was tugged back onto the bed.  "What's wrong?"  Takumi murmured, voice hoarse and deep from his long rest before being woken up, blinking slowly in the candle light before his breathing near stopped at the sight in front of him, finding his husband not quite himself.  

 

 

"The elixir went wrong."  Leo said simply, head tilting down slowly in a bit of shame and embarrassment, causing Takumi to clear his throat and shake his head to stop from staring too hard.  The elixir the blond referred to was something he had been looking forward to, an enchanted potion for physical modification he had hoped would treat injuries and rid of old scars or disabilities, quite obviously meeting with something else instead.

 

 

Leo didn't quite seem as Leo as he—she now was.  Takumi had trouble wrapping his mind around the obvious situation in front of him, the blond's pale skin more delicate and markable than ever, body more slender and curvy in the dim light, the casual clothing he often wore to rest in sliding uncomfortably off his shoulders, much too large for his new body.

 

 

The large V that dipped down to expose move of his chest revealed even more, yet Takumi couldn't bring himself to complain with the space between the swell of what he could only first guess were breasts, just barely making out the edge of a pink bud which caused his face to flush before Leo's hands moved to close the gap, eyebrows furrowed into a small scowl he received a sheepish smile for.

 

"Well— how can I help?"  Takumi asked softly, genuinely concerned as he reached out to tug his husband—wife—into his lap, gently resting her on his thighs, the blond too worried to care much about their position and shaking her head slowly as the male's hand rested gently at the back of her neck to the toy with her hair.  Leo's hair didn't look too different, hair band discarded from the nervous fidgeting she must have done with it upon realization, although a shade darker to have a golden hue.

 

Her hair flowed down past her shoulders, laying in beautiful waves just above her chest and smooth as silk to the touch, but the archer couldn't help catching the look of worry on her face.  Leo often made expressions without knowing to show he was obviously overwhelmed or stressed, opening her mouth with a sigh as their foreheads pressed together.  It wasn't unusual to show affection for each other when something was wrong, but the blond couldn't help a bit of embarrassment at the thought.

 

"I'm..  Unsure.  I can't wander the castle, and it'll be hard to undo this.  I was hoping you could ask someone else for help, maybe Orochi, or anyone that can figure out how—"  Takumi hated when Leo rambled.  He rarely did it, but when he did, it was often when he wasn't in the best place and needed calmed.  Hoping to silence the blond, Takumi's grip in her hair tightened, pulling her into a deep kiss and allowing his eyes to flutter closed, feeling her huff against his mouth before easing into his arms.

 

The archer knew just how to make the dark knight melt, and kissing him like this was definitely one of the ways.  Leo's breath slowly calmed into a relaxed state from the kiss, before one chocolate eye peeked open when Takumi's tongue passed his mouth and slowly lapped at the plush lips of Leo's.  "We'll find a way to fix it, Leo.  Don't worry about it."  Takumi comforted, lips brushing together with a mix of saliva as Leo let out a shuddering sigh, nodding slowly in agreement before her head tipped back and gentle lips tickled the soft skin of her neck, shying away from the touch with a small puff.

 

"What are you doing?"  The blond asked, not protesting, but rather curious as the prince's lips grazed over her neck, pausing to lap slowly at her collarbone and earn a shiver, tugging lightly at the oversized shirt.  Takumi noticed that Leo was small as a woman, easy to hold in his arms and not as proud as he was as a male, the prince silently thanking the gods for his lack of flare to fight him.  "Experimenting."

 

The reply was simple enough, and yet Leo's mouth gaped with multiple protests caught in his throat, just barely getting a question past his lips before the fabric of his shirt fell to his waist, breasts exposed to the cool night air and causing him to shudder, hands resting on his husband's shoulders and giving him a pointed stare.  "You're just as beautiful as you were before."  Takumi praised, causing the blond to huff and brows to furrow, muttering something in protest before cool hands squeezing her chest caused her to jolt in surprise.

 

"You're quite touchy."  Leo muttered in reply, shifting her hips on her husband's waist and catching the way his breath stuttered, palms slowly resting on his thighs before curiously pressing between his legs, feeling the familiar bulge growing that sent an odd tingling feeling between her legs, hoping to shift her attention back elsewhere.

 

"You would be too."  Came the smart response, Leo's argument dying off with a defeated sigh once he knew it to be true, the prince(ss) slowly leaning back from his touch when the pink bud on his chest was rolled between delicate fingers, lips grazing over a nipple before Takumi's amber eyes met with chocolate orbs.  With no time for a second thought, Takumi's mouth opened to take the bud between his lips, tongue pressed firmly to stimulate his chest, shivers running down Leo's spine and soft noises pushing past his lips.

 

The slow stimulations only caused the tingling between her legs to grow, eyes closing to enjoy the soft praises before all of it was pulled away.  "We can stop."  Eyes opening to glance over at her love, Leo bit back a smart response, slowly shaking her head as the growing need kept her on edge, reaching to tug Takumi's robe off his shoulders and allow her desperate hands to wander.  "Don't you dare."

 

It wasn't long before most of their clothes were off, carelessly discarded off the side of the bed, the blond laying back gently against the sheets as her husband positioned himself between her thighs, the hardness of his arousal pressing against the dampness between her legs.  It felt odd for Leo, becoming wet when she was aroused, although the wetness between her legs only increased at the slightest friction against her.  Laying only in her old undergarments, they didn't fit very well, but she couldn't help but want to strip them away from her body to get what she wanted.

 

The blond had been on edge while her husband teased her new body, gentle kisses along her inner thighs and a teasing lick or tug to her breasts, often finding it amusing to watch her toes curl when his hips bucked between her legs.  Leo let out a sigh of relief when the fabric was finally removed from her hips, feeling the cool night air brush against his entrance in a strange way.  She knew of the female body before the incident, of course, but it was a whole different experience to be praised while having a female body.

 

The blond wasn't often nervous, and when she was, she hid it well, but couldn't help feeling a bit hesitant when gentle fingers prodded at her wet cunt and her husband leaned down to slowly drag his tongue around it.  When a finger slowly slid inside her, Leo breathed out a soft sigh, shifting his hips to get used to the feeling before the movement of his tongue upwards brushed a place that made his thighs twitch, feeling a rush of pleasure spark where he needed it most and let out a soft whine.

 

Leo didn't ever truly believe that the clitoris could cause so much pleasure, but Takumi's eyes brightened at the noise she let out, the tip of his tongue pressing firmly against her clit and distracting her from the fingers pressing inside her, barely noticing the slow thrusts with the tongue lapping against his clit.  The blond's lips parted in gentle pants, soft moans slipping past as three fingers thrust inside her to rub against her walls, feeling a pleasure building in knots in her gut before she couldn't hold back anymore, moans choked as her thighs quivered with her orgasm.

 

Leo took her time catching her breath, slightly overwhelmed by the pleasure from her orgasm, clit still sensitive to the touch and shifting away from the fingers gently touching it, pulling Takumi into a deep kiss once his fingers left her soaked entrance.  "Don't stop."  Came her soft plea, the archer's lips curling into a small smirk before he nodded, rubbing his erection between her slick folds and taking in the sound of her desperate moan, briefly brushing the head over her overstimulated clit before sliding into her entrance, breathing out a soft groan at the wet heat gripping his cock.  

 

Hiking up her hips, Takumi took his time to thrust into her, carefully watching her expressions as his cock twitched inside of her, careful with his touches to her clit that made her squirm and moan.  It didn't take much of his slow movement inside of her before she was quietly pleading, lips parting with every thrust to  _go faster, harder, please don't stop, right there_ and all of it spurred him on to make her scream.  Leo's hips arched with a thrust against a place inside her that sent pleasure rushing through her whole lower half, moans cutting off with  _oh gods_ and  _yes_ between her hushed whispers of her husband's name, the cock inside of her nudging the place that had her arching under his touch.

 

Leo's eyes closed with the force of his thrusts, thighs barely wrapping around his torso to keep still while his thumb brushed her clit to make her orgasm, feeling her walls tighten with her climax as she muffled a moan and a cry into his touch, the blond reacting with a barely noticeable smile when his seed spilled inside her when he was tipped over the edge.

 

Filled with his fluids, Takumi slowly slipped his cock free, cheeks flushed at the sight of the sticky white substance slide down between her thighs, breathing out a chuckle at her tired murmur.  "Maybe I can find a way to turn back in a few days."

 

Sliding back into bed beside Leo, Takumi's arms wrapped around her waist, tugging the blond close and admiring that her body had become smaller and easier to hold, briefly nuzzling into her neck with a content sigh and a small kiss with an exchanged murmur of their affection.

 

"Leo?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"..You can't be impregnated now, can you?"

 

"..Shit."


End file.
